A functional element of the initially named kind is known from EP 0 713 982 B1.
Although the known element can also be self-piercingly introduced into a sheet metal part, the element is not ideally designed for this purpose.
A further functional element which is at least similar to the element of EP 0 713 982 B1 at a first glance is known from EP 0 678 679 B1, but does not have a piercing section and is not suitable for the self-piercing introduction into a sheet metal part.